


Adventures In Antenatal Class

by WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e19 Alone, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89/pseuds/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89
Summary: Mulder goes with Scully to her first Childbirth Class (It's my version of the missing scene in Season 8's 'Alone')





	Adventures In Antenatal Class

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic I posted elsewhere and am now posting here. Enjoy!

Mulder pulled into the underground parking garage of Washington Memorial Hospital. Scully was in the passenger seat, reading the pamphlet on childbirth classes, that her OBGYN gave her the week before.

"We're already running late, Mulder"

"Sorry"

"There. Stop"

Scully pointed to an open bay near the basement level elevators.

"How the hell did you see that?"

"Spooky, eh? Or, it might have something to do with the countless hours I've had to ride shotgun, with you, across the country"

Mulder smiled, turned the ignition off and grabbed his cellphone from the center console compartment.

"Hey. So, I'm thinking these Antenatal Classes might just be more fun than those yearly inter-departmental compulsory team building exercise weekends. What do you think?"

Scully looked at him, incredulously. She wasn't entirely sure where Mulder's sudden enthusiam came from, but she was glad to finally have him back, and participating in this life changing event with her.

"Fun... for who, exactly? And how would you know? You've never even been to one"

"Touche, Scully"

Mulder got out of the Government issued Chrysler sedan and helped a heavily pregnant Scully from the passenger seat.

"Thank you. I'm really not going to miss this..."

"Huh?"

She looked down and his eyes instinctively followed. Scully's tiny hands were gripping his, to steady herself as she exited the car. Ah, relinquishing control wasn't going to be easy for her but Mulder was going to insist, for the baby's sake, that she slow down and let go of some of this hard faught control.

"Not being able to manuever around unaided. It's embarrasing!"

"Seriously?"

Sometimes he didn't understand what happened in that head of hers but it had became apparent, years ago, that it was a magical wonderland of contradictions and logic. Flukemen, Abductions and Spaceships. And she still refused to accept certain events, as having actually happened... to them.

"Yes, Mulder. Seriously"

"Ok, Little Miss Stubborn"

"Pot. Kettle. Black"

Scully huffed.

"Surrender to the experience, Scully. Maybe you should let the people who care about you, help you... for once"

Scully was feeling flushed, so she unzipped the long knit coat she was wearing, and tossed it onto the empty back seat that Mulder had taken the comfy pillow from.

"Why should I?"

"Pillow. And because..."

Because, I want to be there for you. Because, asking for help doesn't make you weak. Because, I trust you and you trust me. Because... I love you.

-

Mulder's hand was resting gently on the small of Scully's back, as they stood in front of the elevator.

"G. 1. 2. 3... or 4?

"Level 3"

Scully nestled closer to Mulder, while they waited for the tell-tale ding of the elevators arrival.

Scully and Mulder entered the room marked 'Antenatal Class - 5:30 to 7pm'.

"Welcome, everyone. My name is Celia and I'm here to answer all your questions about..."

Introduction to the class was already in progress, to Scully's utter annoyance.

"Hello. Looks like we have another couple joining us. Please, come in. It seems we have a yoga mat free just for you"

The overly chipper childbirth instructor, Celia, gestured to a spot between a pair of teenagers and two women, who were thankfully closer to their age, and who were obviously madly in love.

"And this is why I hate being late to things"

"Duly noted. Let's just sit down, shall we?"

Mulder ushered Scully to their spot in the semi-circle and placed the pillow on the mat, in the space that would be between them.

"Mulder..."

It didn't take much for their non-verbal communication to kick in. Mulder stood behind Scully holding onto her elbows, as she tried - unsuccessfully - to gracefully sit cross legged on the floor. Who needed furniture, it seemed to Mulder that a woman who was 7 months pregnant worked just as well.

"That wasn't awkward, at all"

"I don't know... I think we got away with it"

They didn't. 

"Clementine"

Scully and Mulder both turned towards the couple, radiating happiness, to their right.

"Dana"

"Abby. Hey"

"Mulder"

Clem and Mulder shook hands. 

"So, I have to know... is this your first, too? I was starting to feel old. Everyone but the kids on your left are having their second and third"

Abby looked at Scully's stomach, smiled and stroked her own belly.

"Wow. Yes. Sort of?"

"Sorry. We had a few failed IVF attempts, too. It was rough, but we're so happy now"

Scully forced a thin smile, rested her hands on her growing belly and then looked around the group. It was safe to assume that none of the other women had been made barren, by some secret Government cabal, that medically raped them.

"Okay, Parents. Let's begin with pain management and breathing techniques"

Mulder put his hands on Scully's shoulders, and whispered.

"Ready?"

"Surrender, right?"

Celia continued with her instructions to the assembled soon-to be parents.

"Mommy's, if you could lean forward. Everyone kneeling... place your open palms on her back and slowly massage up and down. If she asks for a faster speed, it is your duty to oblige"

Scully was leaning forward, while Mulder ran his hands up and down, on either side of her spine, soothingly, and occasionally rubbing circles on her hips.

"That feels incredible"

The baby kicked, so Scully reached for one of Mulder's hands and moved it down to just under her ribs, so he could feel it too.

"Feels like, he or she... agrees with you. Hey, buddy"

Mulder was simultanouesly rubbing her left hip and waiting for the baby to kick or move again. Suddenly the oddly alien rippling movement started again, under Scully's skin and they both had massive grins on their faces.

"I think he likes it when I'm comfortable"

"He? Did I just make you so relaxed that you finally let the secret out?"

Scully laughed.

"Now, let's trying breathing. Mommy's rest back onto the chests of your partners and breathe. In and out... in and out. You can close your eyes, if you so wish. Just relax and let go of your everyday stresses"

Celia was walking around the semi-circle, helping out if someone needed it.

"Breathe. In. Out. In. Out"

Scully's head was leaning back against Mulder's shoulder, her eyes were closed and she was breathing... in and out, along with him. They were holding hands. And looked adorable.

"In. Out. In. Out. Try not to fall asleep, Scully. I don't think I could carry you, and 'baby on board', in there.. all the way back to the car"

Mulder was kidding, but it threatened to undo Scully's zen, so she pinched his wrist.

"Mulder, hush"

"Ouch"

"Shhh"

"Geez. Relax. In. Out. Breathe. In... Out"

Mulder's attention was drawn to the teens, who were being helped by Celia and he thought about how ill-prepared he would of been for something this huge, at their age. He'd only just accepted his role in Scully's pregnancy. A rush of concern, admiration and hope, overtook him. Mulder hoped that it would work out for the youngsters... and for him, Scully and their baby.

"Now that you're all suffiencently calm. We should move onto viewing a mother giving birth. And talk about labor, how long it might take to fully dialate and other methods of pain relief. What you can and can't do with the placenta"

Without much warning, the business end of an unknown woman was on the flat screen TV in front of the group. Scully closed her eyes again, and buried her face in Mulder's neck, desperately trying to avoid the horrible images on the TV. Scully did autopsies on a weekly basis but this was too much? It was hilarious, to him.

"Scully. Uh, I'm gonna need you to watch this part, because my soothing presence is obviously going to be useless once this process kicks into high gear"

Mulder brushed hair out of Scully's face and patted her arm. Scully held onto Mulder's upper arm and briefly turned her attention back to the miracle of life, unfolding, in graphic detail on the screen. Mulder couldn't help but grin, at Scully's horror. It was hideous... but Mulder was doing his very best not to let it damage his calm and spook Scully. He didn't want her to think he couldn't be there for her.

"What is the point of something so beautiful being so unnecessarily painful?"

"God has a sick sense of humor, Scully, you know that"

The woman on the TV was screaming, at the top of her lungs, causing Abby to start making hurling noises, the whole vibe almost set Scully off, too. Mulder laughed.

"Shut up, Mulder. None of this is funny!"

Gurgling and crying noises filled the room. Mulder made Scully look at the TV, so she could see the happiness on the mothers face, and see the tiny, wriggling bundle in it's mothers arms.

"No, it's not funny. It's sweet. Scully, look... look how happy they are"

"It really is sweet.. and I know I'll be thrilled when he's finally here"

Scully looked at the happy family, took a deep breath in and smiled. And then looked over her should, at Mulder.

"Well, that was intense! Those episode of Oprah that I watched were lacking in certain areas"

Scully picked up her pillow, and watched while Mulder rolled the yoga mat up, returned it to Celia and thanked her for a lovely evening. 

"Well, I'd say we're prepared. What about you, Scully?"

"No. You're gonna be there, right? Mulder, I can't do this alone"

"Of course"

Scully looked genuinely terrified, so Mulder pulled her into a warm embrace. She tightened her arms around his chest and he kissed the side of her head, before helping her back into the car.


End file.
